Midnight Surprise
by HopelessRomantic79
Summary: Emmett is in love with Bella, but she just happens to be engaged to Edward. On the eve of their marriage, Emmett discovers a few surprises he never saw coming. A little bit of slash, and definite lemons. AH, AU.


**A/N: I blame emmettsmate for this one, and I also give her 75% of the credit for the plot. She gives her stamp of approval, which is a good stamp to get. ;-) Thanks hun.**

**Disclaimer: I am not SM, nor did I make even a hapenny off of this. Haha.**

The ice clinked against the glass as I sast it down on the bar. The whiskey was gone, and I wanted more. I needed more.

Because the woman I was in love with, had been in love with for God knows how long now, was getting married next week. To my brother. And if now wasn't the perfect time to get drunk, I don't know when it was.

So I gestured for the bartender to fill me up another, and hoped that her flirtatious smiles would do something, anything, to make me forget why I was here tonight. Blondes had once been my type, that is until I'd met a certain brunette that had haunted my dreams ever since.

"Emmett, buddy!" Jasper exclaimed while clapping a hand on my shoulder. "Drrrrunk yet?" I rolled my eyes at my brother's best friend as he slid onto the barstool next to me.

"Not drunk enough," I confessed, nodding to the chick who slid me another whiskey on the rocks before tipping it back and downing it in one fell swoop. It burned as it went down, but didn't dull, not nearly enough.

"Come join us, I'm buying Edward a lapdance," he encouraged.

"Um... this isn't a strip club," I said slowly, hoping he'd catch on easier somehow. Jasper's blue eyes were a little sleepy looking, he was more than definitely drunk by now. He was a decent guy, and I'd known him since we were kids, but there was nothing more frustrating than a wasted Jasper. It's like he had temporary memory loss or something, and absolutely no filter whatsoever.

"Oh. Right. I need another beer," he slurred slightly, leaning over the counter to flag the bartender down. Just as he was leaning over, Edward came up behind up and said, "Me too!" I didn't even try to conceal my snort of laughter as they both maniacally waved down the poor girl. "More beers!" they called out. "More beers for the Married Man!" Jasper shouted. He'd been calling Edward that all night, much to my chagrin.

When Edward turned to me, his eyes were getting slightly bloodshot, and his hair was standing on end even more than usual. "I'm almost married, Emmett," he said, but he didn't seem too happy about it. He sounded... sad. It was almost enough to give me hope. Just for a split second. "I'll only ever get to fuck her. Wow. That's fucking depressing."

Edward almost never swore, so this was something. Staying calm, I prodded gently. "Are you sure you're ready then?"

By now Edward had a beer in his hand, passed over from Jasper, who'd finally been successful in his flagging techniques. "I dunno." He took a long drink, and all I could do was pray he really meant it, and it wasn't his drunken thoughts guiding him.

"Dude, quit thinking about pussies," Jasper shouted, wrapping his arm around Edward's neck. "Or how many you'll get or won't get. It's your last night of freedom!" He took a long swig of his beer, downing nearly half in those few seconds. "Maybe we should find you some tail tonight."

Edward shoved him hard in the shoulder, and I was just drunk enough to start playing Devil's Advocate by now. "I mean that bartender's hot, man, she's been staring at you all night." It was a blatant lie, she'd actually been staring at me, but hell, I was just desperate enough. "You'll never be with a blonde ever again."

"I like blondes," Edward said frankly. He was staring at the girl now, and she was actively ignoring him. "She has good lips."

"Yeah, didn't you say Bella won't suck you off?" Jasper chortled. "Man, you gotta get her to try, if you've never gotten head from her before... why the hell would you marry her?"

I nearly choked on my own tongue. My thoughts instantly went to if Bella were mine, if she would suck my cock, and then that started a chain of thoughts going from getting head to taking her from behind, to eating her pussy... I groaned, but luckily the club was too loud for the guys to hear it.

"Yeah she says she hates the taste," Edward shrugged, sounding wistful. "It's been awhile since I've gotten head." His eyes shot to Jasper, who started to smirk.

It'd been awhile for me too, not that I was going to admit that. For years I'd used women to try to get over my feelings for my friend turned nearly-sister-in-law, but none of them made me forget her. Lately I'd just plain stopped trying. There was only one person I wanted, and she just happened to want my brother. Maybe after they were married I'd finally moved on. But I somehow doubted it.

"Tonight, you're going to get some," Jasper concluded, breaking my thoughts of regret. "Maybe I will too. And Emmett here. We're all going to get wet dicks tonight fellas!"

Edward looked alarmed but didn't say anything. The rest of the time we spent in the clubs, Jasper took the time to analyze each and every woman that he clapped his eyes on. He didn't care if they were with someone or not, he made sure every woman had been calculated and ranked, until he had three "options."

I just drank and kept my mouth shut.

If I could get Edward to cheat... No, but this was my brother, the guy I cared about and take care of. I couldn't let him do something he'd regret, because in the end that'd hurt Bella. And she was the last person on earth I wanted to hurt.

"Eddie, just call Bella and ask her to," I said, each word like a knife to the gut. "Maybe if she knows you really want it, she will. She loves you and all that shit."

"Hmm, good idea," he slurred, grabbing his phone from his pocket and punching the touch screen a few times. "Bel- Bella. Bella. Bella," he said when she answered, and Jasper hunched over laughing like a crazed man. "Bella, I really want you to suck my cock."

Dear God in Heaven.

The rest of this conversation must not have gone so well, because only a minute later, he was hanging up, growling with frustration. "I don't know what's wrong with her. She should want my cock in her mouth. It's a big one." Ahh, unfiltered conversation.

"I know it is," Jasper whispered, so softly at first I thought I was imagining it. "Edward, fuck her. You should get blown. It's like, the right of a man. Cocks are meant to be sucked."

"You're right!" Edward said, slamming down his beer on the bar, making it splash up a little. "My cock is hard, dammit."

"Oooookay there little bro, way too much info," I said, noticing people were starting to stare. "Why don't we go to a table or something?"

"The guys have a table back here," Jasper said, leading us through the club towards the back where it was darkest and a little quieter. "Where... where the fuck did they go?"

It seemed like the rest of Edward's friends had left, leaving only their empty glasses and bottles on the table. After a quick scan, we saw James and Embry dancing with some half-naked girls, practically humping on the dance floor.

I tried really hard not to imagine myself dancing with Bella like that, but that's all it was. Really hard. As in, I was.

Edward and Jasper had slid onto the tall chairs and were close together, whispering now about something I couldn't quite make out. I felt almost like the third wheel, maybe because I wasn't trying to actively get Edward to cheat. I was actually really shocked about how eager Edward seemed over Jasper's plan.

Then again, how many guys cheated on their bachelor party nights? Probably more than most women wanted to know about. And it's not like sucking cock was that big of a deal, people did it all the time. Just ask Bill Clinton.

It was then, all of a sudden, that I realized Edward and Jasper were making out. _Making out. _I was stunned, I couldn't even utter the "what the fuck?" that wanted so badly to escape.

It was like watching a train wreck, or maybe that one porno you didn't mean to click on, but you can't stop watching and somehow it arouses you anyway. Except it was my brother, so I couldn't get too into it.

I'd only ever seen Edward kiss Bella, and only in the most chaste ways. No tongue, nothing but hands at the waist and what most people call a "peck." This... the way he was kissing Jasper... I instantly got the impression they'd done this before. A lot.

Jasper was really getting into the kiss now, biting Edward's bottom lip before I saw his tongue dart into his mouth. Edward was cupping Jasper's face in his hands, moaning and giving it back just as good. I looked away quickly, knowing I was seeing something they'd only ever done in private before.

Holy fuck, is Edward gay? I suppose the signs had been there... but shit. I never saw this one coming.

Before I could say or do anything, I stood up and bolted. What else was there to do? I had to tell Bella before she married him and got her heart broken. Fumbling for the ticket for my coat, I also grabbed my phone out of my pocket to shoot her a text. _Can I come over?_

Her response was quick: _Sure, I'm still up._

I got a taxi that was waiting up front, and paid the guy twice what he asked for when we arrived at Bella's house.

I'd always found it strange Edward and Bella had never shacked up before. Now I knew why. The light was on in her front window as I knocked on the door, and only a moment later, it opened.

I had to snap my mouth shut quickly, because the second I saw her, my jaw dropped. She was in nothing but a light pink silky teddy, and her hair pulled up to show every inch of that long neck that had driven me crazy since we met in law school all those years ago.

"H-hey," I gasped, unable to help my reaction to her. I was imagining ripping that damn scrap of fabric off of her, bending her over the couch and taking her hard and fast. My pants were tight as hell just thinking about it. "Bella, I have something to say," I said, not allowing myself to continue with these thoughts. I was on a mission. I swallowed hard before speaking again. "You can't marry Edward."

"What?" she exclaimed with a giggle. "Why would you say that?"

"Because..." Should I really tell her? Was it up to me to out her fiance, my fucking brother? But she had to know... "I don't think Edward... that is is I'm not sure, but I think-"

"Edward is gay?" she supplied, and once again, my jaw dropped. "Wanna come in, Emmett?"

"Uhh... sure." I followed her, in some kind of trance because the way she was walking ahead of me, I could tell she wasn't wearing panties. I was just drunk enough to be distracted by it. How easy it would be...

She sat on the loveseat, tucking her legs up under her, while I chose the couch adjacent to it. I couldn't get too close to her now. "Emmett, I know Edward is gay. He and Jasper have been a couple for years." She said it so simply, so matter-of-factly.

"But... What? You're going to marry him!"

She dropped her head. "Not everyone gets to marry the person they want to, Emmett."

"But Bella... my God... you don't deserve- I mean, really, you should be with someone you love."

"And shouldn't Edward?" she asked lightly. "This is a matter of convienience, Emmett. You know how your parents are. How Jasper's parents are. You really think they'd accept that their son's are in love?" She shook her head. "When I started dating Edward, he was honest with me, that he wasn't sure of himself. That he had feelings for Jasper. I've kind of been helping them sneak around once they got together. I've introduced Jasper to all of his 'girlfriends.' They're friends of mine, who also wanted Jasper and Edward to be happy. All of our 'double dates...'" She laughed. "Yeah. Not so double."

"I can't even believe this," I said, rubbing my face hard in my hands. "Why did you do this?"

"I love him. Not like that, I'm in love with someone else." Spear straight to my heart. "But he doesn't want me, so I thought... maybe I could help."

"It's not helping," I insisted. "Bella, this isn't 1952. They don't have to hide anymore. That's just wrong."

She smiled sadly at me. "It's not my choice to make, Emmett. I agree wholeheartedly with you. They should be proud of who they are. You don't get to pick who you love." She blushed. "But they have chosen to hide, for whatever reason. And I can't tell them to be any different than they are. Enough people do that for them."

I thought of my parents, the Bible Thumpers who never let a moment pass without a preach. And Jasper's parents were even worse. Transplants from the south, each and every one of our parents found tolerance more than difficult, a trait I was happy I never got from them. I liked pretty much anyone, so long as you weren't a douche.

It was the entirely wrong quite the right time, but my brain couldn't process much else right now, between the alcohol and the shock, so I said, "Who do you love?" instead of, "I'm happy for them," like I meant to.

Bella's blush deepened, and I couldn't help but stare at her. She was all pale skin, dark eyes, and those lips... It killed me to know her heart belonged to someone else. Finding out that someone else wasn't my brother didn't soften the blow.

"Um..." She bit her bottom lip. "Well..." Her eyes flickered to me, then back to her knees, where she was staring intently now.

Hope flared in my chest. "Bella?" The alcohol pushed me to move on the loveseat next to her. Sitting so close I could smell whatever perfume she wore, the shampoo she used. I could see how the silky material floated over her skin, feel the heat that radiated from her. "Bella?"

There was a quiet pause, and the next thing I knew, I was leaning forward and pressing my lips hard to hers without thinking. Taking a chance, I guess. I realized what I was doing and pulled back, even though I wanted more of a taste. "Sorry."

But then she twisted and her hands clasped my face, dragging my lips back on hers, and I realized I was right. She meant me. She loved _me_. In triumph, my hands grasped her hips and pulled her flush against me. Our lips were crashing together, biting and tasting and testing, and it was sloppy as hell, but it was hot as fuck too.

Bella whimpered into my mouth, pulling me down on top of her, wrapping her legs around my waist. Holy fuck. "Emmett, please," she moaned. "You have no idea..."

I kissed her with everything I had, feeling like a drowned man given breath once more. I never for a million years thought I'd have this. I was not going to let this opportunity pass by, not now.

"Bella, I want you," I whispered into her ear, biting on the lobe lightly. She shivered in my arms and nodded. "I've wanted this for a fucking long time."

She giggled, wrapping her arms tight around my neck as I lifted her off the couch and started walking towards the bedroom. "I don't think I could have done it. Gone through with it, I mean. I want you, Emmett. I always have." She chose then to attack my neck with her lips, and I growled deep in my chest. I was hard as a rock, making it harder than usual to walk from the living room to where I knew her bedroom was.

"I always have," I echoed as I laid her out on her bed. She was a fucking vision, angelic at first until she bent her legs and spread them out. I could see how wet she was; I was right, she wasn't wearing panties. "Holy fuck, Bella," I groaned.

She grinned wickedly. "That's the general idea." Spreading her legs even further, she sat up to grab the collar of my shirt, dragging me down over her again. "I love you," she stated before crushing her lips to mine.

"I love you too," I gasped when we came up for air. I started kissing her breasts, over her teddy. She arched her back towards me as I licked one of her nipples over the cloth. It hardened at the touch, and as I pulled the fabric down, I salivated at the sight of the hard pink nub. "Jesus Bella."

"Emmett, touch me, make love to me," she begged.

"Oh, I will," I said, bending my head again to suck and bite at her nipple again. She was trying to get my shirt off, so I pulled back to let her. In exchange, I lifted off the teddy over her head until she was naked beneath me. She was perfect. "I need to taste you," I breathed, kissing down her body.

She nodded, and I kissed her thighs. She was so wet it was dripping down her thighs already. Oh, this was going to be good. I took a long lick of it, moaning as her taste filled my mouth. "Fuck, Bella, you taste fucking delicious." My fingers ghosted over her clit as I spoke.

"Ohhh," she gasped, moving her hips up towards my face. I continued to kiss her thighs, spreading her pretty lips to look at her gorgeous clit. She was dripping for me when I leaned in to give her a long, slow lick. "FUCK!"

I pulled away just a bit to grin up at her. "I've never heard you swear before," I said gleefully.

"No one's ever done that for me before so it's all a new thing," she laughed. Her hand slid into my hair, tightening her fingers there. "Now keep going."

I decided we'd talk about that later, that no one had ever done this for her before, because right now all I wanted to do was keep going. She tasted delicious, and I loved the noises she made, especially when I added my fingers. She was so fucking responsive, begging for more, not caring how loudly she called out. It made my dick ache. I wanted to be inside of her so fucking badly. All in good time...

Bella nearly yanked my hair out by the root when she came, which honestly hadn't taken me that long to get her there. She was gorgeous as she ground herself onto my lips, riding my tongue like I hoped she'd ride my cock soon. "Yes yes yes!" she screamed. Her pussy pulsed hard, and I lapped up the juices that flowed from her. "Emmett!"

I sucked on my fingers as I sat up, getting the last few tastes of her. "God that was amazing," she sighed, going boneless on the bed. "Just give me a minute to recover."

I chuckled and laid out beside her, playing with her nipples as she panted and squeezed her eyes shut. "You OK there?" I asked, amused, aroused, and fucking happy.

"I'm more than OK," she sighed. She reached for me, and I kissed her deeply, much slower than before. I allowed myself to enjoy this, to realize this was actually happening. To realize how fucking hard I was now, and how bad I needed inside of her. "Emmett, I want more."

Her fingers found the zipper of my pants, and started to pull it down. "I have been dying to know for years now," she confessed, biting her lip as she freed the button from it's place, and reaching into my pants. I let out a choked bark of pleasure as she wrapped her hand around my dick. "Oh my God, my imagination sucks."

That wasn't something I wanted to hear. "It's not that-"

"No, I meant... I mean it's a lot bigger than I thought it would be," she said in wonder, slipping under my boxers now.

I didn't quite know how to take that, but I let it slide, because now she was slowly pumping me, and I didn't know how long I'd last this way. "Baby-"

"Emmett, I want this inside of me, now," she said, pushing me onto my back suddenly. "I really, really want you now." She helped me out of my pants and boxers now, til only my socks were left.

Her eyes went wide and dark with hunger as she surveyed me, straddling my knees. I was suddenly desperate for her to straddle my face now, but instead, she leaned down and licked the tip of my cock, moaning with pleasure. I decided to not bring out the Edward-cock-sucking story now, but I couldn't help but feel smug. My cock is decidedly bigger than her little mouth could handle, but she did her best, sliding her lips up and down the head, using her hands for what didn't fit. She was fucking brilliant at this, and in no time my eyes were starting to cross, especially when her mouth moved to my balls. "Baby... baby wait... I want to cum inside you."

Bella bit her lip, and sat up again. "I want that too. I'm on the pill, and I'm clean..." She looked hopeful as she locked eyes with me. This moment felt monumental.

"So am I," I promised, looking just as deeply back into her eyes.

"Good," she said, giving one last kiss to the tip of my cock before moving up to straddle my hips. She grasped my cock in her hand and I could feel her wetness start to slide over me as she used my dick to circle her clit. "Oh fuck, baby," she whimpered. She teased herself for several more minutes until I thought I was going to blow my load, watching her use me as a personal sex toy that way. She bit her bottom lip as she let the tip slide into her and back out just as quickly.

"Bella, now," I said through clenched teeth, not ordering her so much as begging. When she finally sank down on my cock, we both gasped. She used her hands on my chest to steady herself as she slowly started to rock, keeping me deep inside her as she moved. "Holy fucking shit!" I couldn't keep myself from shouting it, it felt way too good.

"Mmm," she moaned, picking up the pace. My hands instantly found her hips, helping her move up and down more steadily, watching myself disappear inside of her over and over. My head dropped down onto the pillow, overwhelmed. So much was happening, so fast, and it felt so fucking good.

Her nipples brushed over my chest as she leaned down to kiss me as she rode me, harder and faster now. "Emmett, I need more," she whimpered.

My hands found her hips again and gripped them so hard I thought I might've hurt her, but as I held her up over my body so I could slam into her harder and faster, she did nothing but scream out my name and start to clench around me.

I wanted even deeper before I let go though, so I quickly flipped us so I was on top, and slammed inside of her again. Her fingers dug into my forearms as I lifted one leg over my shoulder so I could open her up. "FUCK ME!" she screamed, and so I did. Her tits were bouncing really hard as I fucked her, and I could hear the slapping of our bodies together.

Bella reached down to circle her clit as I moved above her, and she started tightening hard around me, muttering incoherently. "I'm close," she cried. "YEEES!" She came hard around my cock, making it hard for me to think, let alone anything else.

"Me too," I said, burying my face in her neck, irractically thrusting into her fast, reaching my end. She felt so good, so tight, so fucking amazing. "I love you Bella," I grunted as I came hard. "Oh God, fuck!"

Bella's arms wrapped around my neck as I relaxed, leaving trails of kisses everywhere. "Wow. That's not how I expected tonight to go."

"Me either," I confessed, rolling off of her and collapsing on my back beside her. I loved that she didn't pull up the sheet over her, that she felt confident enough to just lay naked and sweaty and spent beside me. "But I'll never regret it."

"Oh God, me either," she grinned. "I'll ask you again tomorrow, when you're totally sober, if you meant all of what you said tonight, but-"

"Bella, I'm not _that_ drunk," I said honestly. "And tomorrow I'll feel the same way as I do now. I promise you. That's not changing any time soon."

"Good," she smiled, snuggling into my side. She traced my nipple with the tip of her finger, making me shudder. It wouldn't be long before I'd need her again. Maybe over that couch like I'd imagined. "I guess I'll call off the wedding too."

If we'd been in some bad movie, I'd have said, "We don't need to cancel it, if you're still available..." or some crap like that. But we'd just revealed all these secrets not too long ago, and had sex for the first time. Mindblowing or not, I was still a little drunk and worlds should not be moved under such conditions. So I said, "Well maybe you can keep some of the gifts."

She laughed. "Meh, I didn't want all that crap anyway. I got what I wanted."

That's how I knew for sure that I loved her. Corny though it was, I agreed 100% with her.


End file.
